The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure
You may be looking for DC Superheroes: The Filmation Adventures (DVD release, 2008). :You may be looking for The New Adventures of Superman (1966 to 1967) :You may be looking for The Adventures of Superboy (1967 to 1968). :You may be looking for The Adventures of Aquaman (1967 to 1968). :You may be looking for The Batman/Superman Hour (1968 to 1970). The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure was a Filmation animated series that aired on CBS from 1967 to 1968. Premiering on September 9, 1967, this 60-minute program included a series of six-minute adventures featuring various DC Comics superheroes. Each hour consisted of new segments from these Filmation Associates productions: *''The New Adventures of Superman,'' *''The Adventures of Superboy,'' and *''The Adventures of Aquaman.'' __TOC__ Format The show featured sixteen new episodes of The New Adventures of Superman, eight new episodes of The Adventures of Superboy, thirty-six episodes of The Adventures of Aquaman, three episodes of ''Green Lantern, three episodes of Hawkman, three episodes of the Justice League of America, three episodes of The Atom, three episodes of The Flash, and three episodes of Teen Titans. From the point of view of Superman fans, it is generally regarded as the second season of the [[The New Adventures of Superman| New Adventures]]. Fans of Aquaman see it as the premiere season of The Adventures of Aquaman. Superman See The New Adventures of Superman (1966 to 1967) Superboy See The Adventures of Superboy (1967 to 1968) Aquaman See The Adventures of Aquaman ~ Season 1 (1967 to 1968) :See also: DC Superheroes: The Filmation Adventures (1967 to 1968) Intro and Theme The theme music for the Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure was composed by John Marion Gart, credited as "John Marion," in 1967. Other works by John Marion Gart include his music scores and themes for The New Adventures of Superman and The Batman/Superman Hour. It introduces us to all of the cast in the show: Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman, the Atom, and the Teen Titans. Superboy is the only one missing from this opening. The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure!'Lyrics are from The Animated Superheroes Fan Page Superman! Aquaman! All the super-duper heroes, They always fight for what is right! Live with danger and adventure, They are Men of Might! Superman, the Man of Steel Performs super deeds with ease! Aquaman's the bold and daring King of the Seven Seas! Hawkman, from another planet Swoops down on the foe! Nothing stops the Teen Titans Anywhere they go! Flash defies the eye to follow With his super speed! Against the force of evil The Atom will succeed! Green Lantern's power ring Can accomplish anything! Superman! Aquaman! All the super superheroes Are the Justice League of America, Men of Might! Continuation In 1968, after the series was finished, the show's three main components were again divided amongst other shows. * The ''Aquaman segments were repackaged without the Superman and Superboy segments, and ran from September 14, 1968 to June, 1970. * The New Superman/Superboy segments were moved to The Batman/Superman Hour which ran from September 14, 1968 to 1970. Influence The show continued to evolve a narrative format that had been started with the original Superman radio show. Specifically, it featured a narrator who served to both compress and dramatize the storytelling. Whereas the first season of The New Adventures of Superman had featured longtime radio narrator, Jackson Beck, Superman/Aquaman was the first to feature actor Ted Knight, who had made his Filmation debut as Perry White late in the previous season of The New Adventures. He would become the main voice used in the narration of DC cartoons for over a decade. He remained the unofficial "voice of DC" even during the first year the cartoons were produced by Hanna-Barbera under the [[Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends| SuperFriends]] banner. Related Series In 1995, a short-lived TV series, titled ''The Superman/Batman Adventures,''' was transmitted on ''USA Network. It later aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. The series featured edited episodes of various seasons of the ''SuperFriends'' (including for the first time on American TV, the 1983 Shorts), as well as the Filmation series The New Adventures of Superman, The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, and The Batman/Superman Hour. Home Video In 1985, Warner Home Video released eight selected Aquaman episodes of the series on VHS in the "Super Powers" video collection, along with Batman, Superboy and Superman. These videos were re-released in 1996 and are out of print. On October 23, 2007, Warner Home Video released The Adventures of Aquaman: The Complete Collection on DVD in Region 1; the 2-disc set features all 36 Aquaman segments from the series, as well as special features. Warner Video also released DC Superheroes: The Filmation Adventures on August 12, 2008. The double DVD set features 18 cartoons starring Hawkman, Green Lantern, The Flash, The Atom, the Teen Titans, and the Justice League of America. The collection was released in Region 2 on October 13, 2008. Interesting to note, Hawkman was missing from the DVD menu, and Birdman instead appeared. External links * The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure at the Internet Movie Database * The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure at TV.com * Big Cartoon Database ~ Superman/Aquaman Hour * TV Party - Saturday Mornings 1967 * TV.com -The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure * Animated Superheroes - Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure theme song. References Category:Filmation Category:Continuity Related Series